El molino verde
by MariaPotterf
Summary: Esta historia es acerca de, la verdad, la belleza, la libertad… pero, sobre todo de Amor. Slash, dulce, amor. ¡Entren!


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y a Baz Luhrmann el productor de esta excelente película por no decir que es la mejor pero si mi película favorita.

Advertencias: slash, dulce, muerte de un personaje, humor, drama, amor.

¡Hola! se que no merezco disculpas pues me perdí por más de un mes, y la verdad es que los extrañaba. Pero les traigo un oneshot, para que picoteen c:

Se trata de mi película favorita, pues la estaba viendo como por 1280290120 vez y se me ocurrió hacer un fic corto de ella, ¿y qué mejor pareja que un drarry? así que me apresure a escribirlo, disculpen los errores pero fue algo tan flash que no se qué fue lo que hice, así que me disculparan.

Esta película es de amor, humor y drama. Se llama el molino rojo (con Ewan macgregor uno de los amores de mi vida[mío mío solo mío (?)]) si la has visto de seguro te haces una idea, pero no quiero arruinarles la lectura.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**El molino verde:**

Les voy a contar la historia de Draco Malfoy el amor de mi vida.

Todo comenzó el último día del año 1899, por obra de arte mi sueño de encontrar trabajo como escritor en París se hizo realidad, aunque no era precisamente lo que deseaba. Me encontré con un grupo de seguidores bohemios que querían realizar una obra para enmarcar el principio del nuevo siglo, pero no tenían un escritor digno del puesto y como si se hubiesen caído del techo me encontraron, literalmente.

Por eso me encontraba en el casino más popular de toda París esperando a que el bailarín más famoso del lugar hiciese su gran entrada. Cuando descendió del techo en un ascenso espectacular sus ojos grises brillaron como dos finas joyas, y supe que me enamoraría profundamente, pero su mirada no era para mí, buscaba a alguien más en el lugar, cuando el baile comenzó no dude en emocionarme pues al ver esa esbelta figura contonearse de un lado a otro mi corazón dio varios vuelcos de felicidad, ¡que buen bailarín! En un momento de la coreografía se oculto entre sus compañeros, y al salir sus ojos me miraron directamente como perforándome, empezó a avanzar muy elegante hasta mi mesa y cuando estuvo de frente dijo:

- ¿te gustaría bailar?

- No sé, no soy un gran bailarín.

- ¡¿Escucharon? No quiere bailar. – dijo haciendo un puchero. -Ven yo te enseño.- me pico el ojo.

Me jaló hasta la pista, donde bailamos aunque soy muy torpe lo domine muy bien, al terminar la presentación me dijo que me vería en su cuarto. Cuando estuve en el lugar indicado, Draco empezó a quitarse la ropa, al principio me sentí un poco incomodó ¿sería de su agrado mi poesía? ¿Lograría convencerlo de producir nuestra obra? Me invito a su cama.

- Lo siento pero prefiero hacerlo parado. – me levante súbitamente.

- ¡Oh! Bueno si es lo que deseas.

- Lo siento, estoy un poco incomodo, es demasiado largo, y quiero que este cómodo, lo que hago es moderno y al principio se sentirá algo raro pero si esta abierto entonces quizá lo disfrute.

- ¡Seguro que sí! – dijo acostándose en la cama, mi nerviosismo no me dejo empezar. - ¿Pasa algo?

- No bueno, es que me toma tiempo inspirarme.

- Ven deja que papi te ayude. – bajo el rache de mi pantalón. - ¿Eso te inspira?- me tumbo sobre la cama. – Hagamos el amor.

- ¿hacer el amor?

- ¿Eso quieres no?

- Bueno es que yo… - puso su mano en mi boca. – ¿no sientes la poesía? – dijo bajándome los pantalones. - ¡Guau! ! ¡Necesito tu poesía ahora! –dijo mirando mis bóxers, me pare rápidamente y dije:

- Me siento un poco extraño, lo que siento; no soy de aquellos que se esconden. No tengo mucho dinero pero si lo tuviera compraría una casa donde vivir, sé que no es mucho pero es todo lo que tengo, Que maravillosa es la vida ahora que tú estás en el mundo. – recite, mientras él me miraba asombrado.

- No puedo creerlo, estoy enamorado de un bello y talentoso duque.

- ¿Duque? No, yo soy escritor.

- ¿Escritor? ¿Espera, eres uno de esos bohemios locos protegidos por Ron?

- Bueno se podría decir que sí.

- ¡Y el duque! ¿Dónde esta? – al abrir la puerta el duque un hombre de piel oscura se encontraba afuera.

Al principio me costó inventar una excusa para convencer al duque de que no pasaba nada comprometedor y de que convirtiera el molino verde en un teatro para nuestra obra, acepto.

Aunque nada justificaría los hechos que luego sucederían, como el momento en el que Lucius firmo el acuerdo para vender a Draco al duque para que este produjera la obra; que se trataba del amor oculto de una doncella hindú con un citarista, mientras se escondían del malvado marahá, y al final estos quedan juntos; o esos efímeros momentos en el que nos reuníamos para ensayar que poco a poco se cambiaron a aquellos en los que Draco y yo nos amábamos, al principio no estaba seguro porque a decir verdad ¿fue muy tonto pensar que se enamoraría de alguien como yo? Al parecer no, porque una vida sin amor es terrible el amor es como el oxigeno, el amor es una cosa esplendorosa, el amor nos lleva a donde pertenecemos ¡todo lo que se necesita es amor!

Pero no todo fue así de perfecto, día a día Draco fue arriesgando su vida escondiéndose del duque para verme, y aunque era feliz estaba empezando a deteriorarse, el duque comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando y cambio el final de nuestra obra, la doncella se quedaría con marahá y aunque me costó caro dije la única verdad que Draco y yo conocemos y es que el no amaba al duque. Todo esto llevo a la difícil decisión de que Draco tendría que acostarse con el duque, pero eso acabaría conmigo.

"Nunca te enamores de alguien que se vende" no era fácil de aceptar pero lo amaba con todo mi ser, y lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida es amar y ser amado también, por eso Salí y mire hacia la torre más alta y lo vi, sabía que no podría hacerlo Draco me amaba.

Como Draco no se acostó con él, El duque pidió personalmente que si yo interrumpía su relación me asesinaran, porque nadie más que el podía tener el amor de Draco, le pedí que huyéramos, pero lo que solo pocas personas sabían y para desgracia del rubio era que este sufría de una enfermedad mortal lo que lo llevo a negar de la manera más cruel mi petición de huir y me rechazo diciéndome que no me amaba.

Estaba tremendamente dolido, jamás me habían hecho tanto daño. Así que antes de irme de una vez por todas decidí ir al teatro en plena función y hacerle saber a Draco todo lo que sentía. Logre colarme por unos cuantos agujeros de la estructura y Salí al exterior donde muchas personas me miraban. Escuche como Lucius dijo:

- ¡oh! Pobre citarista esta enloquecido por los celos. – pero mi rabia me obligo a empujar a Draco que cayó al suelo.

- Este hombre ahora es suyo. – dije, tirando una generosa cantidad de dinero. –eh pagado mi prostituta, no le debo nada y no eres nada para mí. ¡Gracias por curarme de mi ridícula obsesión por el amor! – camine hacia la salida, escuchando los sollozos del rubio.

- El citarista no te ama, se va del reino, tal vez era lo mejor.

Me sentí tan vacio mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, pero escuche aquellas palabras que me recordaron una cosa, que lo amaba con toda mi alma que nada ni nadie nos separara que no importaba donde estuviese lo amaría eternamente, "lo más importante que aprenderás en la vida es amar y ser amado también". Me di vuelta y corrí a abrazarlo no interesa lo que pase ahora en adelante, estaremos juntos para siempre. Lo tome en mis brazos y al final de la obra la doncella se quedo con el citarista.

No todo acaba ahí, el marahá se fue. Pero al caer el telón Draco se desplomo y con un hilo de voz me pidió que lo abrazara que hacía demasiado frío, no podía creer que lo más hermoso de mi vida se me estuviese escapando de las manos.

- Lo siento Harry estoy muriendo. – dijo en la agonía.

- Tranquilo todo estará bien.

- Lo siento mucho…

- Estarás bien, ¡se que estarás bien!

- Abrázame… tú debes continuar…

- ¡No puedo hacerlo sin ti!

- Tienes mucho que dar…Harry… cuenta nuestra historia… prométemelo…

- No…no

- Prométemelo…

- Si…

- Eso es… siempre estaré contigo. – bese sus labios, y sonrió.

Cuando alce la mirada sus ojos grises estaban opacos, ya no los volvería a ver tan radiantes como la primera vez.

…

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y entonces un día no precisamente especial cogí mi máquina de escribir, me senté y escribí nuestra historia, una historia sobre una época, una historia sobre un lugar, una historia sobre la gente, pero por encima de todo una historia sobre el amor, un amor que vivirá para siempre.

Fin.

* * *

Esta historia es acerca de, la verdad, la belleza, la libertad… pero, sobre todo de Amor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta película es un musical del 2001. Se llama el molino rojo, pero yo le cambie el nombre porque bueno... verde, slytherin y ya me entenderás. Es mi película favorita entre muchas, y la verdad se las recomiendo, es demasiado buena y aunque es triste demuestra que a pesar de todo el amor si existe y nunca muere.

PD: discúlpenme por matar a Draco, no me maten :'c

PD de la PD: si eres la primera en descubrir quién era el duque te dedico el primer capítulo de mi próxima historia que será un longfic. Comenten para saber que tal me quedo, porque moriría si no esta bien, y aunque corte demasiado tiene la esencia de la película que trate de conservar aunque no tenga música (o eso me dijeron), pero si les sirve de algo, cuando Cristian le canta all you need is love muero de amor.

PD de la PD de la PD: comenten y denle me gusta, gracias por leer y por tomarse las molestias necesarias.

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
